


Every Men Can Do It

by Flashbolt23785



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Big Butt, Drunken Flirting, Finger Sucking, Large Cock, M/M, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashbolt23785/pseuds/Flashbolt23785
Summary: The Avengers considers sex to be a valid form of bonding after the party. At first, Steve declined to join with them. But with the support from his teammates, he decided not to let them down and wanted to embrace their bonds togethers.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, Hank Pym/Simon Williams, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hank Pym, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Every Men Can Do It

**Author's Note:**

> I took a lot of efforts to make this story look differents. I tried my best to make my work better. Hopefully you can support some kudos for me. Thanks You :)

Team orgies had been a thing since shortly after Steve had joined with the Avenger. There had never been a discussion about it or anything - it just kind of happened. But it became a trend topic after he started to serve as a leader of the Avenger along with Iron Man. Tony may not believe himself how he manage to get corporate with Steve Roger.

It won’t happen until several months later that one night in the Avengers Tower, the Avengers throw a party to celebrate their recent victories as normal. All of them dressed in a suit, tie and dress like an annual dinner with groom and brides prepared for the ball. The last invasion with Loki and his Asgard villains was quite challenging with an army. But thank to the Avenger’s teamwork and leadership, all the army had surrender and defeated. Men and women were welcomed to have a feast at the bar.

Steve and the rest of his teammates were enjoying some champagne drink bought by Tony Stark near the bar. They all enjoyed themselves while laugh together during the conservation.

“ Man, it’s good everybody have a lifetime. I need to stretch out all the mess we made.” Tony scratched his head.

“ Yes, I manage to strike Loki and Executioner with my bow explosions shot. Talk about killing two birds with one stone.” Clint laughly enjoyed.

“ No need to throw shade at you. I am glad Bucky was there to pull out some giant explosive gun that can manage to take down the frost giants.” Steve said.

“ My friends, it will glad to be your service.” Thor greeted them heartfully.

“ By the way, do you guys have any plans after the party ?” Steve patient asked.

Tony had a bright bulb in his brain and started answering to Steve. “ Well, we do have a plan afterwards and Thor is exciting because he wants to tell you something.”

Thor’s smile glowed like a Bifrost gate who seemed had a news to sent out. “ That’s right, my friend, Steve. I am sure you’re gonna to like it.”

“ What is that? ” Steve continued.

Thor cleared his throat and start talking. “ I have live my life so far going through our Asgardian culture, I never thought doing something that we never imagined. We men were... well to say the least we were not happy with this decision. Then the true moment of our acceptance came later during our celebration of our victory back at our armies encampment. It was much like our other celebrations to start, meat, food and song. Odin declared the Asgardian as they once had committed our flesh organs with skin to skin contact. Which is something like the Greek culture do. Sif and I think we could gave us a try and as we do, we couldn’t imagine how one can portrayed our bodies fleshed well with the loved ones .”

A huge smile spread across Thor's face as his head filled with memories. “ We find pleasure in our shield-brothers’ bodies to soothe the blood lust of an unsatisfying battle. I propose we should invited all the best gentlemen for a bar party for our celebrate mission in stopping Loki’s invasion and yet you are the best leadership in handling the team since you are a World War 2 …”

“Wait.” He was suddenly interrupted by Steve, pulling Thor back to reality. “Are you suggesting we have an...orgy after that?” Captain America asked curiously for the answer.

“Why of course.” Thor said smiling.

“Look Thor.” Steve said with a sigh, hoping it could change their minds for his decision. “ I appreciate the thought and everything you and Tony do but I really don't think that's going to work for the guys .”

Tony felt confuse with his hand tickling his backhead, he thought he felt enjoyable having to sex with man and women and suddenly he felt like a bad idea when it come to bonding orgy.

“ Well you see, Steve. A lot of guys really need some bonding after the whole worldwide treats. We could really use this moment after our last bonding. Steve, everyone knows well your background and your sexual history.” Tony genuinely explained to him, giving him a set of mind.

“Yeah, you know it could actually work.” Bucky said while patting Steve on his back.

“ Bucky, I am not sure how many of you are gonna to give me some gangbangs? ” Steve seriously questioned.

“ Well, I am.” Bucky answered Steve. “ So do Thor, Clint and Me.” Tony agreed.

“ But I hope you don’t mind that some of the other guys also join with us.” Clint added with a smirk smile.

“ Come on Steve, how about we agree to do for once ?” Bucky warmly asked.

“ Oh please, you are gonna to like it.” Clint begged with a wink eyes.

Steve never did get to use any though because of his teammates since his partner encouraged him to not let the other Avenger downs, he closed his eyes and sigh a breath.

“ Okay, I will.” Steve slowly reveal a slight smile.

“I know you won’t disappoint us.” Thor said as he walked away from the group while drink finished the beer.

“ Oh, by the way. We need to tell the guys in the party to stay back since we all make according to the plan.” Clint told Tony.

“ Well there you go.” Bucky said with a laugh “ The secret is just another thing for us to bond over.”

After the event was over, the Avenger girls were leaving the Tower because Janet wanted to show some new fashion outlets with them. This left the guys finally had their moments together, they began to gather in the sitting room one by one. Surprise, some of the Avengers from different team also showed up and former supervillain who becomes Thunderbolt heroes like Atlas was presently during the party.

There was Hank Pym, also known as Giant Man. Shown up during the party. He wanted to dedicate the Avengers team effort despite suffering from bipolar disorder that cause the misunderstand the team due to his actions. He was lucky that the Avengers still invited him to join the gang together. But he isn’t sure whether if he could bond an orgy? Didn't at least try this and his team fell apart he's never forgive himself. That's just so crazy. This was one of the difficult decisions he had to make and for someone like him that was saying a lot. He couldn't help but wonder what everyone else was thinking.

Simon was in a much more similar mind set to Hank . He couldn't figure out if this was a good idea or not. Well that wasn't exactly true, he thought this was a bad idea but there was no way he could turn it down. The Avengers were the reason why he became part to be a hero. He didn’t want to serve Baron Zemo and his master of evils. He decides to use his ionic energy powers for good. Filling himself with revenge and delusion doesn’t make him feel satisfied being with the heroes.

Scott Lang was there because he once helped the Avengers during the mission. He always get underappreciated despite of his efforts that give them some coordinated where to plan their attacks and strategy. He hoped that night he could enjoy some moment with them.

Erik Josten aka Atlas was strangely invited to the Avenger Tower. He was a former criminal villain called Goliath, who constant wanted to take down with the Avengers. Like Simon, he had an ionic energy that can help him to gain channel into augmented strength and durability and the power to grow to gigantic sizes. He didn’t want to show up at first because the Avenger won’t allow him to come since he had a criminal record but Clint insisted him that they were looking for a big guy to give a suck.

They’re really starting to gel as a team now, which was why Tony figured they’re ready for the next level. Steve’s not entirely convinced at first, thinks maybe it’s too soon, but Steve’s adamant.

“Wow guys ,Tonight everybody who come to our party I am glad to say we have a hero who deserved some honour after all this time he lead the inspiration for us.” He leaded the applauded for Steve as he surrounded by the remaining heroes.

“Excuse me, after fighting for so long. We didn’t get to interact more with each other. So do you have any bonding stuff we can do ?” Sam suggested.

Steve knew given the pressure suggested by his teammates earlier, he decided to give them the information right now. “ Well, how about we do an orgy sex? That’s gonna to get us know more about each other.” Thor kept a big smile on his face the whole time as he reminisced on the many great orgies he's participated in the past.

“ Oh you are right. I kinda like that idea. But is there’s anything how to do so ?” Scott asked.

“ Oh wait, have you guys drink any liquor and beer during the party ?” Tony questioned to them while turned each other wandering their minds before one of them answered.

" Well, most of us didn't since it was only some beverage on the bar." Hank said.

" Great, because I am about to bring some liquor for all of you to enjoy." Tony pour out some liquor into the glass.

“ Ah a grand idea.” Thor says. “ But first, we should toast a feast for our victory battle cry.” He held the glass in front followed by the other.

“ To victory.” The guys all repeat before clinking the glasses together and swallowing the strong alcohol down.

“ I am not sure if I am going to drink that? ” Erik looked down on his glass while feeling nervous.

“ You gotta do what they said. “ Clint supported his decision and insist to drink it.

“ Hey not so fast, how about another round.” Bucky started to fill the glasses once again. Eventually, they repeat more and now they're five shots in as the booze is starting to take affect. Two liquor bottles had finished emptily out and the men had never felt so high in the sky before. Everyone was feeling more relaxed and slowly embrace this whole idea.

This was not to say Simon and Hank had drank so much would be an understatement, those guys weren’t a strong drinker therefore it was assumed that they could get easily dozed despite drank it dry.

Bucky finished his last sip of the liquor in his glass, setting it on the table in front of him before asking, “Feeling better?”

Steve hummed a positive sound, staring dazedly at nothing in particular, before replying, “Thanks for making me a dork , you all .”

“ I am glad T’ Challa isn’t with us. He will be mad why we will drink some alcohol as a beverage.” Tony’s drunk voice came out from his mouth.

“ Yeah , I know right.” Clint‘s mind isn’t concentrate due to the alcohol effect.

“ Oh boys, I never thought I could do it.” Hank’s mind slowly lose its balance and started to act like a walking dead. His reaction was priceless since he couldn’t make straight face while under effect.

“ This is crazy, I am about to lose my mind. “ Erik touched his forehead, hoping he didn’t get caught himself throw up. He deeply hold his throat while breath softly.

“ So how exactly should we do this?” Sam asked.

Tony wouble and grabbed Steve by the shirt to pull him closer. “ Listen, mate. I can’t wait to shove your throat and see how that feel ?”

“ Anything you can do, Tony. ” Steve touched Tony’s cheek and kissed his mouth nearer to his lips. Even more so when their heads tilt to deepen it, their hands rest more firmly, and Tony ’s own comes to press over Steve’s abdomen. He can just feel the humming beat of the man’s heart. He smiled into the kiss and moves the hand to the back of Steve’s head, pulling him closer. 

“I think I can handle you both .” Clint said with a smirk as both Thor and Simon headed to one of the large plush couches and sits between the two of them. Clint laying down and leaned over to kiss Thor deeply letting their tongues play, then he did the same with Simon.

Scott Lang would like to have Erik being his soulmates and they started let go from the drink and kiss smooching. The tastes of the alcohol make the guys doesn’t matter if they willing to embrace the anticipate.

Hank irritated whether he could join any gang while gesturing with his hands on the other hips. He tried to get someone attention.

Scott just started Hank down face straight. “ I think you could have some spaces with us . ” Scott was handling Erik with hands grabbing on the hips. He never thought if he could cut in with them.

“ Yeah, do you think I decide to shrink my size to do anything ? ” Hank joked asked.

The pair immediately tipped into incoherent laughter, trying to hold each other up. They were like naughty rich boys when they were drunk.

Hank had to snort himself, he hadn’t heard the pair laugh in a while but as much as it was nice to see the Avengers laughed since he didn’t show himself some humour to simplify. He was pulled by Scott before he was standing between the two men.

Tony and Steve aggressive’s kiss had made them wanted more with hands all over their bodies rubbing it. He allowed the frabic pace for a few seconds before trying to slow Steve down a little, pulling his head close with one hand and letting the other caress down his spine while slowing the pace of their kiss. He nipped at Sam's lips for access, drinking in the pleasured moan as their tongues slid together.

They were having some times off even when Steve and Tony have a lot of communication including some conflicts or issues. They were always got each other back. Bucky was impressed when Steve had a strong heart to show its compassion and purpose to bring hope for the Avenger. Many peoples and front liners were amazed about his leadership during back to the World War time.

There’s Clint showing off a little over how he already knew where to press his mouth on the God of Thunder’s throat to make him desire more. There’s Sam smoothing the smirk right off on Bucky’s face, hard enough to push him back into the another couch and leave him glassy-eyed and gripping Bucky’s shirt. There’s Hank taking Erik’s hand, kissing him slow along with Scott as a threesome , one hand on Scott ’s waist as he grazed his teeth over Hank’s neck.

Of course, Steve moved between them all. Pulling the buttons, chasing mouths, and stripping out of his shirt, pant and shoes got another hot stripper. He’s the leader, and he’s more than happy to lead the way in getting naked.

“ Man, You make me started to act like a slut.” Tony was surprised how gorgeous the soldier’s body looked like, he couldn’t wait to touch Steve with hands rumbling some heat on his skins.

“ Of course, touch me if you dare.” Steve winked while showing his biceps arm.

“He’s very flexible.” Erik grabbed the archer’s shoulder while flexing the muscle.

“So am I.” Clint huffed. “ The launch pad isn’t even an advanced position ” He took off his own sleeve shirt and laid out his jean down. Hank undid his pants and let them slide down his thighs followed by Scott who undressed himself completely and the scene moved on.

The rest of the clothes get tossed aside piece by piece leaving everyone naked, the room filed with the sounds of lips and soft moans.

As the kiss deepens even more, Simon shifted his hips forward. Sitting snug, stomachs and chests and groins pressed together. Thor’s hard, and even if Clint couldn’t tell from the way they’re positioned, he would from the moan and squeezing grip the move produces. Simon and Thor were a good size as well. He was in a deep kiss with Simon as his hand explored around the chest. At the same time, Thor was kissing the back of his neck and used his experienced fingers to feel the thicken skin giggle.

“ Yeow, that’s tickling.” Clint looked back toward Thor.

“ Well, I didn’t mean it my friend. Just stay calm.” Thor gentled smiled before him and they continued it.

“ Hey, did anyone keep some lube in this place ?” Erik asked around the room.

“ Oh yes, here’s one bottle on the table.” Tony fetched some lube to him as he rubbed some liquid on his hands.

Hank and Scott were on the bar table with Scott let his tongue slide the cock under Hank, The push and pull of his cock inside always sent him soaring however something was pulling him from that pleasure. Erik was being quite vocal about how he was enjoying himself. 

“ Come on, Scott. This is getting so fun.” Erik shoved his giant cock into Scott and slowly opened its hole to enter in . His legs wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to his opening and played with his own nipples.

So they wind up in a tangled heap, everyone trying to touch everyone else. Tony and Steve joined along with Bucky and Sam to grind between the winter soldier. Steve’s head thrown back to rest against Sam’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around him from behind and allowed himself to insert the length of his cock, felt the heat around the body while wrapped his lips around behind Sam with his hands holding the head as he thrust. Tony was kissing the neck of the winter soldier who was grabbing Steve’s hip to pound.

But then Steve had mercy. He looked up at Bucky's open smile and something warm inside of him spread itself out in his body. He loved this smile. Slowly, his eyes locked with Bucky's, he moved upwards, still aware the man, watched every single move he made. Of course, Tony was also his close friend but Bucky’s relationship was what he saw him as precious.

Thor could hear Clint’s laughing and Simon let out an impressive moan, but then things get muffled. He was holding the archer’s back while giving him some gangbang .

“Mm that’s good.” Clint stroked Simon’s hair as he took him to the base, nose buried in the soft curls at the bottom of his cock, shaking a little. “ Geez keep going , I hope you get enjoy of this ride.” Simon leaded forward to penetrate Thor lower lip, an effort to seek his inner flavour. He grabbed the bicep and slowly squeeze out his sexual tension with Thor holding Simon’s cheek. The sensations were overwhelming: the scent and taste of Thor, the warmth of Simon’s mouth, the muscle flexed he moved, Clint murmuring sweet with his hands holding around the cock while swallowing the tip of the head.

Hank took a deep breath, and Scott could see the tension under him leave. His smile was weak but joyful when he looked down to kiss the lip of Scott back where he wanted it. Erik started fingering Ant-Man harder, making him grunt in pain. He could felt himself stretched open, longing for something thicker, making soft noises that get lost in Hank’s flesh. Erik lifted Scott up while Hank stand behind to shove his lube covered cock inside the small hole of Atlas. He started to push all three together.

“ Simon, can you switch places with me? ” Thor said wisely. “I haven’t had a man this close to continue screwed .”

“ Don’t worry, I can take care of this business.” Simon switched himself to get f@# by the God of Thunder. Clint grabbed the cheek of the man and gave him some small kiss. Thor seemed to take Clint’s pleasured gasp as a positive response and suddenly stepped back.

“Fuck you, Simon, but you’re gorgeous…” Thor heard Clint hiss, then moan as he pressed forward, slowly until he could feel his balls against his ass.

On the other side, Tony thrust his cock into Steve's ass and Bucky did the same to Sam. Both men moaned at feeling themselves being filled up again. Sam loved Steve's taste so much and it wasn't long before he got a little annoyed with the dick in his way. “ Not feeling amusing with your body shaking ?” Bucky grabbed ahold Sam’s hip and pressing him into the ass. Tony started to increase the speed of thrust to fuck harder into Steve’s little hole. He loved the beautiful sight of his round firm ass giggling every time his pelvis hit him.

“Oh my gosh, this feels fucking amazing…” Hank groaned.

“ Yeah, just keep hitting. I never thought the Avenger would invite me to have an orgy.” Scott breathed hesitated.

Erik met his gaze, and grinned a little wickedly. “Hank, I think Scott’s response looks interesting ,” he said.

“ Maybe, We should gave him something to focus on.” Hank said.

Just then, they were ready to speed up, give it to him the way that he usually did. Scott wasn’t aware what they’re pulling out entirely. “What? No,” he cried and get a hand on Erik’s chest to pull him back. As soon as Erik figured out what Scott wanted, he shifted hurriedly, nearly desperate to be filled again. Hank aiding him in sliding back in on the hips.

He cried out sharply as Erik gave a particularly hard thrust, and nearly screamed when they repeated the motion even harder. “ Scott, I don’t take things lightly. Since I am a big guy with the power man, you better hold your mouth.” Erik said. Scott tossed his head and arched his back, pulling himself further out and thrusting back in just as deep.

Thor's hands were roaming over Simon’s thick butt as he kept bouncing. He was close, so close, and he could see his orgasm coming, saw the shape of it, especially how much he was stretching to accommodate Thor's monster cock but it felt absolutely amazing. “ Oh gosh, I am flattening by this move.” Simon was sweating and panting when Thor gave him another hard thrust, shaking with the force of it.

“Come on, Thor. I am pretty sure he wanted you to hit harder.” Clint said, his voice a fractured mess given he was massaging his cock.

Simon ’s eyes closed, and Thor could see and feel him let go of him, as his thrusts became uncoordinated and arrhythmic. “Simon. You are great to deserve with this crazy move. My friends would probably bring you to the highest point. ” Thor groaned, shoving in deep, and Simon could feel the heat that meant that Thor was coming as well.

At almost exact same moment both Steve and Sam came as well. Each of them moaning into the other's ass as the vibrations just making their orgasms more powerful. Each of them shook from the pleasure their whole bodies seeming to vibrate trying to contain it.

“ Fuck, dude! I can’t believe anyone can work a cock this good! ” Bucky gasped.

“ Are you sure about that? ” Sam rightfully turn asked.

“ Wow, I like how they can continue to pull this move. It won’t be long if we all gather around to give Steve some tastes.” Tony continued to hold Steve’s hip.

“ Oh you are right. It’s cumming time.” Bucky answered. All movement seemed to stop around them

“ But I never done that before.” Erik asked.

“ I am sure you will gonna like it, Erik. We use to done this before.” Clint encouraged some support.

Tony was the one with the presence of mind to reach for the drawer and pulled out packets of lube and a stack of condoms for the guys.

Hank and Simon managed to snag a condom and roll it on themselves which make Clint huff out an almost soundless laugh.

“ Man, I never get use about wearing this.” Sam talked about how every guy needed the condom.

“ Okay, here come the never ending ride.” Steve threw himself on a big couch where the other guys could make some room.

“You're going to take Steve Roger’s virginity,” Clint says drily. “The world has been losing the fact that nobody knows when that happened; it's lost in the mists of time. Now we'll know.”

“ Alright, let us handle this kind of situation.” Simon explained.

All of suddenly, Steve was being hostile by the guys. Simon jerked in him sharply at the same moment that Thor pressed against his prostrate and Scott tugged at his cock, and Hank clenching around and pushing himself against the three of them.

The first brief moment of entry gave Steve some ways, Tony fingered stroked his jaw, gently pulling him away from Steve’s mouth, and Steve felt another cock pressed against his lips. His eyes turned up to see Bucky with a big smile and felt his fingers stroke his lips to encourage them open. Steve took him willingly into his mouth. Bucky’s cock tasted faintly of soap, but he sucked him eagerly, enthusiastically, without reservation because the other guy’s cocks . Bucky threaded his fingers through Steve’s hair and moved his hips , fucking his mouth around the whimpers the others caused.

Bucky’s hands tightened in Steve’s hair and tilted his head up sharply. He gave one last push of effort to take him into his mouth and suck him harder, better, he thrust himself balls deep into Steve’s mouth and repeat the action. Tony glanced over at Bucky, who was enjoying this entirely too much. All the while, Scott was stroking himself, getting himself hard again. He was holding his own cock, masturbate himself near the couch.

Meanwhile at the other side, Clint was letting Erik’s cock slid right in. He was fucking him faster, easier. The sounds of Erik rammed in his own ejaculate made Clint dizzy. The idea of being filthy and filled-up wildly turned him on. His cock was already hard again, balls aching from his previous orgasms. Still, the intensity of his curse only made that ache more desirable. He wanted to fuck and come until he couldn’t feel or think anymore. Tony rocking his hips, gyrating inside of him. Clint looked down between their bodies. His filthy cock, smeared with come, was trapped between their sticky bodies.

“I'm... I'm so wet right now,” Steve said slowly, and a huge grin breaks out across his face. “Wow, that's amazing, I always wanted to get to use that catchphrase! ”

“You aren’t done yet, Steve,” Clint while trusting slowly on Iron Man.

“ Well, I can do this. Just bring it on.” Steve moan and panting.

Then Clint leaned closer to Tony’s ear and whispered something that Steve couldn’t hear.

“ Wow, that’s good. Hey Bucky, how about if I switched side with him sucking my dick? ” Tony requested. He carefully easing his softening cock out of the archer’s ass and headed toward Steve laying down.

“ Alright, look like my job’s here is done.” Bucky let out a breathless gasp Steve and Tony shoved his cock toward his open mouth.

Steve had seen it happen a number of times and knew exactly what was going to happen and how long it would take. The men were all soon entranced by the sight given how much they enjoyed to get used of it. He was about to lose its heat and sweat sticking around his body.

Tony doesn't cry out when he came; he growled. He make this deep, throaty sound of approval and his hip started stuttering against Steve's hand and face. Steve swallowed some, lets some hit his chin and face, looked up at Tony and grin at the other man. This was so awesome.

“You're such a whore for cock, Steve,” Clint grins tiredly. He slowly pulls out of Steve's mouth and fists a hand in blonde hair to pull his head back.

“ Is he always like this, or is any ray do something to his preferences and desire as well? ” Erik asked.

“ Guess his attraction toward any human beings make him wanted to be a perfect man.” Clint said.

“ Simon,” He called, sliding both hands up around his neck behind him. “Mm. That's nice.”

“ Understatement much? ” Hank got out from rocking back onto Thor's thrusts. “Seriously, someone give him an orgasm right now, I can't stand this sexiness anymore.”

“ Whew, I am getting too much heat around here.” Simon exhausted thrusting him.

“ Don’t worry, I will stand behind Thor followed by Bucky.” Clint lined himself up and slowly filled in the space.

“Thor, you fuck me hard right now,” Steve demand, body shaking from the strain of not rutting against something until he came. Watching the new trios joined along in front of him was just too much. “Fuck me or I go find a dildo.”

Steve yelped a bit as he felt Thor's lubed cock pop into his ass. He still wasn't entirely used to the feeling but he went in much easier than the other Avengers. Scott and Sam were opposite between him trying to suck the skin of the junk. Bucky grabbed Clint from behind, fucks his way inside as Thor kept fucking Steve.

“Thor, is this okay?” Clint asked, voice gravelly and restrained. “I need this, but just tell me... if I need more energy.”

“No, wait, you need to feel this,” Erik said , then hisses as Thor thrusted forward again, still hard inside him. “Thor, stop, let's give Captain a chance as well.”

Steve could feel it; twitching against his godly thunder body, shuddering and tensing up as he came. He curled his legs around those bucking hips, gripped Thor 's arms hard, moaned and wriggled and felt every second of it. It's so fucking good!

“This is going to take some reorganising,” Simon said, and his voice was full of joy laughter.

“ Here, more cock for you to taste.” Erik leaned down to slide the giant cock into his open mouth followed by Simon and Hank while Sam leaned over to kiss the body. The wet heat of his mouth was licking on the tip. He held the other cocks on his hands, giving himself some to suck the skin while moan a bit.

They all look over at him laying down on the couch. Hank touched Simon’s face and making out passionately, while his hands wrapped around his body playing over the nipple. At the same time Simon was holding Hank's lower lips apart to allow his tongue deeper access. Both men moaned at feeling themselves being sucked up again. The men were all soon entranced by the sight.

“Think you could do better than that?” Erik whispered into Hank’s ear, his voice husky with interest.

“ Well, all we can do is giving ourselves occupy with something with our dicks slap into Steve’s face.” Hank turned his head a bit.

Tony pushed them all around until Thor was kneeling beside Steve, everything was burning hot, but not with pain. He needed more than he can articulate right now, which caused this feeling magnified. The men all felt like they were getting close as well. It was clear by the way they were all grunting more and increasing their pace, pounding him harder and faster as their orgasms mounted and tearing sobs of pleasure from him as they did.

“Ooh, yeah,” Clint sighed, stood between those men whom pushed each of their hips. “Yeah, this is great!”

“Just look at all the units go,” Scott gulps, and Tony groaned with relief and pushes in all the way.

“ I know, this is totally going to go madness. ” Hank said. “ Wow, Simon, everyone really needs to feel this.”

“ He is Captain America. He deserved every men to get pound with him.” Simon relived his dick toward Steve’s face.

“Come on, let’s see if you like to get spring on. ” Scott coaxes, rubbing steadily until Steve was a shaking mass of nerves in his arms. “Show me, let me see what you like. I want to make you feel good.”

All the whole gangs were eagering to know what Steve had in mind, his head was wandering lost and eventually come to sense himself. Thor knew this would work, knew it was right for them all, as a team.

“ Hold up, I am gonna to cum now!! ” Tony could feel his orgasm building but it still caught him off guard when it hit, his vision blurred out and started to bust some liquid inside Bucky, filling his ass full of cum. The same went for Clint and finally Thor. All these cum were filling up in Steve’s hole. But it had yet to end, Steve, Erik, Hank and Simon were spraying a heap of mindless pleasure and cum all over. Most had landed on Steve’s body. Some of them covered Scott and Sam’s faces. His tired hand slowly stop shaking his dick and eventually lay off.

They were hesitated and breath heavily with all these energy, Tony realised how deep the cum had dripped each other’s bodies. Thor smiled and licked his lips as he began to rum the thick cum coating his chest. Steve pushed harder and groan louder as he started

“ Well, that was awesome,” Simon stood beside Erik.

“ Yeah, It always makes me cum so hard.” Erik answered.

“ Anyway, what would you like to say. You all think this actually helped ?” Steve tired asked on the couch.

“ Fabulous,” Tony said, fingers flexing against Steve’s abs.

“ Oh, it’s so good. I wish to say how every men at first doesn’t want to but with Steve around. We know our desires have made us overwhelmed.” Clint said.

“ You are right, I thought it was a terrible idea. But after doing so, it was fun awhile but enjoy.” Hank lay down on the couch.

“See friends.” Thor said with his big smile. “I was right all along.” The moments this interaction bonds had drew closer to any Avengers they worked with. They were glad to see how every guys got to have their own free fun after doing many missions.

Tony and Clint exchange excited glances. Scott patted Sam’s back behind him. “ You know what was the most special moments? “

" Like how you tried to shrink down so that you could have the taste of the juice all over? " Sam guessed.

" Yeah, but I think get logged in the group is much better." Scott gushed as the other guys began to laugh. They were all grinning and giggling and finally blissed out.

Steve was so happy that this might actually worked. The team was closer then ever, working together in the field and getting along at home. He never been proud to take the title of the team, a smile on his face.


End file.
